Hourglass
by Shade-Oh
Summary: With her husband murdered Kayo Hinazuki, or now Kayo Sugita needs someone to lean on and Satoru Fujinuma does everything to support and help her, including tracking down his friend's killer. With his new ability he does everything he can to find and stop this killer. He has a hunch on who it is too. Rated M for now, to be safe. (CANCELLED)
1. Chapter 1: The Hourglass

**This is my new story about the Anime/Manga Boku dake ga Inai Machi. I really hope you like it. Read the story description to get an idea of what this story is about. Also this** _ **is**_ **Satory x Kayo shipping so if you don't like then leave now. As always Read and Review.**

Gaku Yashiro sat in his cell, thinking about how he would get revenge. He would be released in only three days, so he thought of all the ways he could get revenge. _I could kill his mom. No no, that would be to obvious to the police. I could kill Kayo Sugita. No no, too obvious still. Actually, I could still target her. She's got a kid right? The kid should be about three or four by now. It's late 2008 so the kid should be turning a year older in a couple of months. What if I left the kid fatherless? Yeah, that would work. Fujinuma would know it was me, but if I frame someone else, I could keep the cops away. Yeah, then I can fight Fujinuma, one on one. I want to kill him now. I no longer need him to keep me happy, excited. Beating him and killing him would prove it. I'm coming for you Satoru, be aware. You can't save your friends or yourself this time._

 _ **Satoru's place: 8:00 PM.**_

Satoru Fujinuma was preparing dinner thinking about what he could be doing after he ate. He was almost done making his curry when he heard a knock on the door. He wasn't super trusting of people knocking on his door in the middle of the night but it could be Airi so he always tried to be a little bit lax.

"Come in, it's unlocked." He said. _I should probably lock it from now on._ He held onto a knife real tightly just in case. He looked over his shoulder and saw Airi walk in the kitchen. He put the knife on the table

"Hey Satoru. How are you?" Airi's smiling face looked at him cooking. He got his plate of curry and sat down.

"Good, although I've been bored recently."

"Don't you have manga to draw?" Satoru shrugged.

"I've been taking a break. We got so much done since of us working so hard we all decided a break was in order. Grab a plate if you're hungry." She prepared herself some curry and sat down. They ate in silence and took care of their plates.

"Not bad Satoru, though not as good as your mom's." He smiled.

"I'm learning."

"Speaking of your mom, how has she been?" Satoru laughed.

"Her? She's doing great, after all she went back to being a reporter, which is good to see. She's great at it." Airi nodded.

"Hey Satoru, did you hear about that Gaku Yashiro getting released yesterday?" Satoru froze and stumbled backward, falling onto the floor. Airi ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" He nodded.

"We need to talk." They sat back down at the table.

"I'm the reason he was in jail. You see, there was an incident when I was in elementary school." He explained the events of the car getting drove into the river and how he stopped Yashiro while he was in the hospital. Airi looked shocked.

"You don't believe me? I wouldn't blame you, I know I wouldn't believe myself if I were in your shoes."

"No I do, it's just I'm surprised you'd tell me that. I bet it was difficult to deal with." He nodded and noticed the clock, 8:20. Just then something weird happened. He saw flashes of moving images in his mind. He saw Yashiro, then he saw his friend Hiromi, then a gun, then heard a gunshot, then heard Kayo screaming as he saw blood with 9:20 written in it then saw shattering glass. He came back to the world and checked the clock. 8:20.

"So it wasn't revival…" He muttered. Airi looked at him puzzled.

"Revival?"

"Oh it's about a manga I wrote. A twenty-nine year old notices he has this ability where he goes back in time about five to ten minutes and starts looking around for things that were out of place. He ended up stopping a lot of tragedies that way. Then it happens but he couldn't figure out what was out of the ordinary and tells his mom to keep an eye out. She notices something and thinks she knows who the killer related to the kidnapping and murders of a couple of the main character's classmates was. The killer kills her and frames the main character for it. He ends up going back in time through his ability which is called 'revival' to try and stop the murders and stuff. Anyway our financial person said the sales of one of our manga was declining but it couldn't be Revival, it's really popular right now." Airi nodded.

"Well, thanks for the curry. I've got to get home. I'll see you around Satoru." He nodded and she left. _What the hell was that. If it wasn't revival what was it then?_ He decided to call Kenya and ask if Hiromi was okay.

"Hey Kenya it's me, Satoru. I was wondering if Hiromi was okay. I saw something that's bothering me."

"Hiromi's doing fine. What did you see?" Satoru figured it wouldn't hurt to explain at least what he saw.

"Ah, well he's fine but don't worry, I'll head to the house and chat with Hiromi and Kayo. Talk to you later. Satoru decided to head out for a jog. It wasn't that bad out, so he thought he would be fine with a light jacket. He did some jogging for a bit then saw more flashes of images. He saw police sirens, a flash of Kenya's face, handcuffs with the number 940 etched on them cuffing a pair of hands, and a person wearing a familiar grin, a winning grin and finally, shattering glass. Satoru decided to run to Kayo's house. It would take him a half-an-hour at least to get there but he was determined to get there. He ran and ran, forcing himself to only take breaks when necessary. He was almost there when he heard sirens and a police vehicle drove by in the same direction as well as an ambulance. He ran harder and got there in a few more minutes. The same police car and ambulance was sitting in Kayo's driveway.

Satoru tried to get past the police tape but the police wouldn't allow him. He saw a couple medics carrying a sheeted person on a stretcher, blood covering a good portion of the sheet, and a crying Kayo, carrying her son, following the medics. Satoru asked if he could join Kayo in the ambulance and the medics allowed him. He asked what time it was and was told it was nine thirty-seven. He asked Kayo what was going on and she explained emotionally that Hiromi was shot. He knew he had to call Kenya. He dialed his number.

"Kenya, listen. Hiromi was just shot a few minutes ago and the police think you did it. They're headed over to where you are right now. You've been framed and you have got to get out of there now."

"Satoru, what's going on? I don't understan-" Kenya stopped abruptly. Satoru checked his phone. 9:40 PM. He saw that Kenya had hung up. _Damn it. What the hell is going on? I was too late, both times. I realize now that I have a new ability but damn it, I wish I knew how it worked. Wait, it was eight twenty when I saw the first flash and it was probably around eight forty when I saw the other. Kenya just got arrested at nine forty so that means that Hiromi must've been shot at nine twenty._ Then he realized the graveness of the situation. He became so stunned that he couldn't move or even think properly. Good thing he was sitting down or he would have certainly fell over, maybe even pass out. _Hiromi hasn't been confirmed dead. Please live. Hiromi that would put a dent in his plans and save Kenya. Hang in there Hiromi. For Kayo mostly._ He looked over at her. She was just staring at Hiromi's motionless body on the stretcher, tears in her eyes but looking strong. _She's hanging in there for you Hiromi. Hang in there for her, if you can._

They finally arrived at the hospital in only fifteen minutes, and they were asked to sit in the waiting area. The other two of Satoru's old friends, Kazu and Osamu, arrived another fifteen minutes later and Misato and Aya showed up another ten minutes later. They waited for about a half-an-hour before the doctor came out and everyone was really anxious, Kazu paced back and forth, Osamu tapping his foot against the ground, Misato chewing her nails, Aya staring at the ground, Kayo holding her son tightly as she kept glancing to her left at Satoru, and Satoru glancing back and forth with an angry yet worried look on his face. The doctor walked over to them and spoke to them all, a grim and sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry, he didn't make it, the bullet when straight through the heart, there was nothing we could do." Kayo burst into tears, putting her face into Satoru's shoulder. Kazu looked steamed and depressed, Osamu just depressed, Misato crying into Aya's shoulder, and Aya was holding back tears. Sachiko Fujinuma, Satoru's mother, showed up a couple minutes later and looked directly at her son and when he caught her glance, he shook his head. She looked down and cursed quietly. Sachiko decided to sit with them while they grieved. Eventually the only ones left at the hospital were Satoru, Kayo and her son, and Sachiko. Satoru looked at Kayo who was no longer crying but just resting her face in Satoru's shoulder.

"Kayo, Kenya got arrested for Hiromi's murder. I'm going to go talk to him seeing as I know he didn't do it." She nodded.

"I want to go with you."

"What about your son?" She looked at her son, Mirai Sugita. Sachiko walked over to the two of them.

"I can take care of him for you Kayo. Go along with Satoru, just keep my boy safe and I'll do the same." Kayo nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Ms. Fujinuma."

"No problem. Satoru. Kayo. Catch the real killer, for Hiromi and for Kenya." Satoru and Kayo nodded. Kayo and her son over to Sachiko and held onto Satoru's arm as they walked out to head to the police station.

 **Thanks for reading! I plan on running this story for awhile so expect updates, hopefully once a week, maybe even sooner with my holiday break coming up. And if there are my SAO readers on here, relax I am working on the Christmas section of the story. I just happened to have time to work on this and got the first chapter done earlier than I thought I would.**


	2. Chapter 2: Talking to the Framed

**Hey guys I'm back with the second chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy and as always, Read and Review!**

 _ **11:30 PM Police station,**_

Satoru and Kayo walked into the police station and asked if Kenya was there. They were allowed to speak to him but were told to remain cautious around him. They were guided to where Kenya had been interrogated. They opened the door and saw Kenya sitting with a depressed look on his face looking down.

"What do you want now? I told you I didn't do it, I'm a lawyer and his friend, why would-" Kenya stopped, realizing it was Satoru and Kenya. They sat down.

"Hey Kenya, I guess you heard?" Kenya shook his head confused.

"No, what is it? Is Hiromi okay?" Satoru shook his head.

"No, Hiromi didn't make it. I'm sorry Kenya, the killer got what he wanted." Kenya didn't know what to say. He looked over at Kayo.

"I guess it's taking the worse toll on you Kayo, him being your husband and all." Kayo shook her head.

"It isn't that I don't have a husband, it's that my son will remain fatherless. I think it's affecting everyone equally except I think Satoru is handling it worst." Kayo put her hand on Satoru's arm. He blushed lightly. Kenya looked over to Satoru.

"So why are you here anyway? You said you knew that I was going to get arrested or something like that. How did you know? Did you hear it from the police?" He shook his head.

"Remember what I said on the phone? What I saw? I saw something similar happen to you." He explained what he saw. Kayo looked at him with an odd look in her eye.

"You knew and yet you didn't do anything?" She asked.

"I called Kenya and asked him if Hiromi was okay. He said he would head out and talk to you to make sure."

"Which he did, sorry Satoru, it's just hard…" He nodded.

"It's fine, I decided to run over there anyway but it was too late. It's my fault, I should have just gone over there to begin with." Kenya shook his head.

"It's not like you truly knew." Satoru nodded.

"Did you see anything suspicious or have any clue on who did this?" Kenya sat there a moment.

"Actually now that you mention it, on the way there I did see someone. They were standing against a shop smoking a cigarette and tapping their finger lightly on the wall. I also do have an idea on who did this and I think you do too. Mr. Yashiro." Satoru nodded.

"Yeah, I don't have any proof yet it has his name written all over it. I just wish I knew his angle this time. I know he wanted to go after Kayo, Hiromi, Aya, and Misato. He killed Hiromi, but does he plan going after the others and Kayo or does he have something else in mind?" Kenya looked confused.

"How do you know he wanted that?"

"He said so when I was in the car with him. Something about I seemed to have been protecting the ones he wanted to go after. He said he would abandon the town and hunt elsewhere. Kenya, I need you to stay strong and I will do everything to catch him and get you out. Maybe I can even get you out before we catch him and you can get revenge and avenge Hiromi with us." Kenya nodded.

"Get me out, I want to help stop him too. Don't you dare leave me out." Satoru chuckled at that.

"I will, I promise. It's time he learned his lesson." Kenya and Kayo nodded. Satoru and Kayo left and Kayo spoke up to him.

"So you plan on doing this alone?" He nodded.

"Are you stupid? I'm helping."

"No you're not. I won't let him hurt you anymore."

"He won't if we stop him."

"Do you really want to risk leaving your son father and motherless?"

"If you still live, you can take care of him! I know you would! You and Airi could replace us!"

"Seriously? Replace is a terrible word to use for your husband who just died! And what do you mean me and Airi?! There is absolutely nothing between us!" Satoru started walking away. Kayo grabbed his arm tightly and he stopped walking. He looked back at her and saw she was crying.

"You are such an Idiot! I don't mean replace in a bad way! I just don't want you going through this alone! I want to help and I want the others to help! The others are going to want to help anyway and they won't take no for an answer! And your mom! Do you really think she would sit through this allowing you go through it alone? Let us help! Please! I'm begging you!" He put his hand on her head.

"Okay, if it means that much to you. I think it's better than mom watches Mirai during this time though. Just stay by me at all times unless told otherwise. If I get attacked, run. Don't worry about me, he's a lot older than me so he's not going to be very strong. Just go and get help. Also if I tell you to not come with me than that means it will be very dangerous and I won't allow you to go. Is that understood?" Kayo nodded. Satoru smiled.

"Good, now let's go talk with Kazu and Osamu. We'll chat about this with Aya and Misato tomorrow." Kayo nodded. Satoru decided they should stop at a coffee shop and get some coffee to run on for the morning. Satoru called Kazu and Osamu and asked if they could show up at the coffee shop. They both said they were able to make it so Satoru ordered them coffees. Kazu and Osamu showed up about fifteen minutes later.

"So what are we here for? It's tomorrow already." Kenya asked. Satoru handed them their coffees and they sat down.

"I need to ask you both something. I am asking you two to help me find the killer and avenge Hiromi's death."

"Why should we help, didn't they catch someone?"

"Yeah but I am 100% sure it's the wrong guy. They arrested Kenya." Osamu looked shocked and Kazu choked on his coffee. After he stopped coughing he looked at Satoru with a determined, almost angry glare.

"Yeah you're right. Kenya wouldn't do it. I'm in, I was in to begin with, I just wanted to know why you came to us."

"You're my friends and I know you wouldn't want the killer to walk around freely." Kazu nodded.

"Got any idea who it is?" Satoru gave a grim nod.

"Our old teacher, Gaku Yashiro. I'm sure of it, he just got out of prison." Osamu spoke up.

"He wouldn't be stupid enough to attack someone just after he got out of prison would he?"

"If he wants revenge for me putting him in jail in the first place, yes he would. So are you in Osamu?" Osamu nodded.

"I'll do everything I can. I don't want Kenya rotting in there." Satoru nodded.

"I'll talk with Aya and Misato about this after we get some sleep. I'm gonna head home. Kayo, let's get going. I don't want Mom to worry too much." They all agreed to meet up with Aya and Misato later and left. They would see each other in about eight to nine hours.

 **Got that taken care of. Next chapter, the Kayo spends the night at Satoru's place where his mom is currently staying and the four of them, Satoru, Kayo, Kazu, and Osamu, will talk with Aya and Misato to see if they are willing to help catch this killer.**


End file.
